let go to the past on to the future
by RJBLACKCAT16
Summary: Sasuke has come back to konoha… he has killed orochimaru… and now is aiming to kill his brother… he tried once, after killing orochimaru, he went straight to the akatsuki’s hideout… he was almost killed by the akatsuki


Let go of the past move on to the future

Sasuke has come back to konoha… he has killed orochimaru… and now is aiming to kill his brother… he tried once, after killing orochimaru, he went straight to the akatsuki's hideout… he was almost killed by the akatsuki  
(except for zetsu, pein, konan, kakuzu and the deceased sasori) luckily Naruto and his tem was here on another mission to retrieve a sacred scroll stolen by deidara from a sacred temple.

Sasuke wasn't the one who willingly returned, he was forced because since he has no other place to go, and he had to come back.

He was watched by ANBU ninjas to make sure hat he wont make another run for it. Naruto still treats him as a rival, and Sakura still liked him as much as she did a long time ago but tries hard to hide it from him.

Naruto is still in training under jiraiya so they travel most of the time. Sakura trains under tsunade and she works for the hospital as a nurse. As for Sasuke, Kakashi is training him.

One afternoon Sasuke was sitting around the meadows near the village. Holding a flower and looking at the clouds with his back against a cherry blossom tree. Sakura, who didn't have raining and was finish with her shift in the hospital, saw Sasuke and decided to join him in his time alone.

Sakura: hey, Sasuke…. May I join you?

Sasuke, being his old, cool attitude didn't answer her question. Sakura just sat at the opposite side of the tree… Sasuke started the conversation..

Sasuke: sakura do you ever get tired with your training and work and missions?

Sakura: no, not really, why do you ask?

Sasuke: well because I always see you at work, if not with tsunade-sama. And I never see you at home…

Sakura: I bear with the pain of everything I do… cause I'm not the old weak sakura you use to go on missions and training…

Sasuke said his opinion on what sakura said with his soft, whispering voice.

Sasuke: I never saw you as weak before.

Sakura: what??

Sasuke: uhhh… nothing

Sakura: okay

Sakura stood up

Sasuke: where are you going?

Sakura: home, why?

Sasuke: I was wondering if you want to go out tonight?

Sakura: what for?

Sasuke: uhm… I need your opinion on something

Sakura: okay, pick me up at 8. I'll see you then Sasuke.

Sasuke was arguing with himself.

Sasuke: why did I say that I need her opinion on something? I could have just told her that I wanted to say thank you? I'm so stupid…

That night. Sasuke knocked on sakura's door. She opened it up

Sakura: hey, so where are we going?

Sasuke grabbed sakura by her hand and slowly walked out of the building. They walked around the village, took out food and Sasuke headed towards the old place where the Uchiha clan use to live. They walked through the dark streets. Sakura was frightened of the lone streets of the extinct clan. The wind blew the banners that had the paper fan symbol on it. Sakura stood closer to Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

Sakura: Sasuke, one question.

Sasuke: yeah.

Sakura: what are we doing here.?

Sasuke: this is what I want to talk to you about

Sakura: what, is it giving me the scare?

Sasuke: its not that, its about my dream. About reviving my clan.

Sakura: Sasuke im not catching on… what are you talking about?

Sasuke: I need your help in reviving my clan.

Sakura: what am I supposed to do..

Sasuke: be mine sakura

Sakura: what?

Sasuke: I need you now, I feel bad cause all this time I knew that you loved me, and I wasn't the same on you. I've been hiding my feeling towards you for a long time now and I couldn't let it out. It wasn't that easy, and right now I want to fly up in the sky. I regretted being away from you for so long and now I want to start all over again starting with you… please sakura…

Sakura was stunned of what Sasuke said to her… it was all too fast for her…

Sakura started to cry.

Sasuke thought that it was too early to say things like that, that it was stupid of him to say things that would change sakura's life. "Was it that bad, I think I push it a little too hard for her?"

Sakura: Sasuke, I don't know what to say, your asking for so much at a complicated time, I don't know if I can….

She was cut off by Sasuke's kiss. As shocked as she was, she enjoyed it.

Sasuke: I really love you sakura-chan. Please believe me

Sakura: I love you too, Sasuke-kun… but why me, there's a lot of other girls better than me?

Sasuke: no you're not like any body else, you're kind and always helpful, I didn't care of it was because you had a crush on me or if I was because that was the way you were. There's something about you that made me come back. I know now that killing my brother would not make me happy, but being around people I love and people who love me. Letting go of my bitter past and moving on to a future with you is what I want right now.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, I don't know if I can… I mean I… you….

Again she was cut off by Sasuke's words…

Sasuke: you're the only one who can help me now sakura..

Sasuke touched sakura's slightly pale skin. Sakura cried even more. Sasuke hugged her.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, can you promise me something

Sasuke: what is it? What's wrong? Sakura-chan.

Sakura broke his hugged.

Sakura: never think about anyone you hate

Sasuke: here's my promise…

Sasuke pulled out a ring from pants pocket. He presented to sakura

Sasuke: I will never leave you again. My sweet sakura.

He slipped the ring on her ring finger. Sasuke kissed her passionately. After that memorable night that Sasuke asked Sakura for her hand in marriage, sakura had the sweetest smile and the happiest face in all of konoha.

Sasuke celebrated with the genins that he treated as friends (including Naruto) in a local beer house.

Kiba: I can't believe your getting married Sasuke.

Lee was crying with his ears falling off his face like a raging waterfall.

Lee: I can't believe that my sakura is getting married to my rival.

Shikamaru: suck it up lee.

Neji: I'm just wondering if uzumaki is okay with that Sasuke

Naruto: what do you mean okay with it. Of course I am sakura and Sasuke are happy aren't they. And besides I found someone else.

Chouji: really who is it?

Naruto: it's hinata

Neji couldn't believe what he heard.

Neji: you stay away from her uzumaki

Naruto: too late hyuuga.

Kiba: can we please not fight over these things; it's a celebration not a debate. Come on you guys.

That late night. All of them were drunk and almost couldn't get home. Sasuke went to sakura's house, since their engaged anyway, drunk and dizzy. He went in expecting to see sakura because the lights were opened. Upon entering he saw his brother Itachi.

Itachi: you will die little brother.

Itachi threw a kunai at Sasuke, with Sasuke drunk and confused, he got hit directly on his heart. Then it all vanished… Sasuke woke up from that nightmare, and woke sakura as well.

Sakura: Sasuke, are you okay? What's wrong?

Sasuke: I'm fine it was just a dream…

Sakura: why, what happened?

Sasuke: I saw him again, itachi.

Sakura: I thought you promised that you won't ever talk about your brother ever again.

Sasuke: I'm sorry.

Sakura: this is what you get for drinking too much sake and picking up a fight with your best friend

Sasuke: what?

Sakura: you don't remember, you invited your friends to celebrate our engagement, you got drunk, teased Naruto, and fought him.

Sasuke: hold on I think I remember……… nah………. I'm drawing a blank…

Sakura: can we please just go back to sleep.

Sasuke: alright

Sasuke kissed her on her forehead and went back to sleep.

_________________WEDDING__________________________DAY_______________

SASUKE TOOD INFRONT OF THE ALTAR, WAITING FOR HER BRIDE TO COME IN. sakura walked in slowly, holding a rose bouquet, and wearing a veil over her face, she was truly the most beautiful blossom out there. Sasuke was lucky to be with someone like her, a true treasure. As their vows were made and rings were worn, it was the happiest moment of their lives. He kissed her passionately in front of everyone. Petals were thrown in to the air as they made their way out of the church. Sakura threw her bouquet. As hinata caught it, but slipped, almost hitting the ground, Naruto caught her and he saw how she was cute……they all lived a successful life…………. (as the fairytales would end it)……………

THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER_________________________THE END


End file.
